


The Wolves of Winter

by PsychVamp



Series: Gendrya Appreciation Week 2020 [4]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bandits & Outlaws, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Poison, Returning Home, Warg Arya Stark, Wolves, a different kind of Frey pies, book themes, taking back Winterfell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23029681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychVamp/pseuds/PsychVamp
Summary: Prompt 5: Parallels/Outlaws ---- Prompt 6: Home/Book AppreciationArya and Gendry have left the Brotherhood behind. They have a new pack now, and the Frey soldiers are just a lead up to the main goal, Lord Walder Frey.Arya takes the the fight to Winterfell and House Bolton.
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters
Series: Gendrya Appreciation Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650556
Comments: 19
Kudos: 121





	1. The Twins

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Gendrya Appreciation Week Day 5!
> 
> This is actually a sequel to my previous work A Witness to Grief but you don't need to read that to understand this. There are few book references made in here, for example, the Freys kept more hostages than just Edmure. Also, I don't know if the poison used here exists in Westeros, but just go with it, I needed something I could get symptoms for.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Arya laughed as they rode away from the smoke and screams that were still sounding from the clearing behind them. She and Gendry had done their fare share of the damage, but left the clean up to the wolves. They had quickly learned they had stomachs for a lot of violence, but watching dozens of wolves tear men apart, was a breaking point. They were leading a donkey behind them, loaded up on supplies, winter had finally reached the Riverlands.

It was just the two of them now, and the wolves. The Brotherhood had been lost at what to do with her after the events of the Red Wedding. Their solutions ranged from attempting to ransom her to aunt or marrying her to Ned Dayne and sending them both off to Dorne. She had not cared for either of those options. She only wanted two things, her revenge and Gendry. Gendry had been the only thing that had kept her sane after she had learned the news of her mother and brother’s murder. He had held her while she cried and never once judged her for them. He was her family now and when the Brotherhood could not accept that, they had simply left in the dead of night. Nymeria and her pack had found them a few nights later, and now they all scoured the Riverlands for Frey soldiers. If they encountered some Lannisters along the way, they weren’t missed either. 

They approached the barn they’d cleared out and used as their shelter, the main house of the farm had seemed to have burned out long ago. The trees had started to grow in what used to be a field, keeping their little sanctuary away from prying eyes. It gave them perfect cover, while also providing a large area for the wolves to use. They dismounted, and Gendry got to work unloading the donkey while she took care of the horses. These soldiers had been better equipped than previous groups, they managed to get enough food to last them a fortnight at least and some new blankets. 

They worked in a comfortable silence, having long learned how to speak without words. Once the horses were secured, she went to work at getting the fire started. They never left it burning while they were gone. By the time a decent flame was going, Gendry came over and joined her with a pheasant she had managed to get that morning before the wolves had gotten them for the hunt. He had already plucked and gutted it. She grabbed the spike they’d salvaged from the fireplace in the house and set it over the fire.

She turned to him as it cooked, “I think it is time for the castle.”

His blue eyes turned from the flames to her own, “You feel ready?”

She nodded, “I can get a job in the kitchen, just need to wait for the right opportunity. I have more than enough belladonna for them all.”

“We should wait a few days, lay low, and then make our way over there.” He replied before checking on the pheasant.

She looked at him in silence as he turned the bird, he had never once tried to dissuade her from her revenge. Had never told her that a lady did not behave like this or that she should be sitting at some castle sewing her husband something pretty. The only time he ever told her no, was when she was reckless, and even then it was never a full stop, just a wait and think. He cleaned her wounds and held her when she needed to cry, and yet he never asked her for anything in return.

She had managed to steal a few kisses, in the high of the moment after battle or when they had over indulged in the ale and wine they’d stolen from their victims. Even now, when all they had was each other, he refused to cross the line between them, no matter how much she wanted him. She would never betray his honor by forcing him to do something he didn’t want, but she knew he did want, and that the class differences were what was holding him back. The Brotherhood had drilled that notion into him too much. A bastard boy had no business touching a highborn lady, not if we wanted to keep his hands, and other parts. They hadn’t been with the Brotherhood for so many moons now, she’d lost count. She was sure her nameday had come and gone, she was eighteen, not that it meant anything.

Her eyes moved over his body, taking in his strong arms, muscular body, and she felt the stirrings of heat in her core. She might die at the Twins, if they found out who she really was or if her plan failed and she was discovered. She wanted to be with him, in the only way that was still left to them, before that happened. Now she just needed to convince him to agree.

* * *

The opportunity presented itself the next night, winter had finally come to the Riverlands with a vengeance. Snow had been piling up since midafternoon, and the fire could only keep so much of the cold out.

“At least we have shelter.” Gendry commented as his teeth chattered.

A few playful yips filtered in through the wind and Arya smiled, “The wolves seem to be enjoying it.”

“I am sure they are the only ones.” He grunted.

She smiled and got up from her spot, her own blanket wrapped around her like a cape. She looked down at him and said, “Open up your arms.”

“Why?” He asked as he did it.

She removed her blanket and sat down between his legs, leaning her back against her chest, “Now, I am going to throw this blanket over our legs, and then you wrap your arms around me.”

“What purpose does this have?”

“To keep us warm, body heat will help.” She replied and settled more against him, the fire warming her front while he warmed her back.

She had started to doze off when his arms tightened around her, bringing her even more into his embrace. She also felt something poking her lower back, and wondered for a moment what it could be, but she shifted, and he released a low moan, she knew. The Brotherhood enjoyed spending time at The Peach and Arya would talk with the women there, she knew that when a man was aroused, his member hardened. She smirked, if her being in his arms, fully clothed received that reaction, what else might she be able to achieve.

Pretending to still be asleep she shifted again, trying to push her ass against his hardened member. His arms tightened again, trying to still her movements, and his rough voice whispered in her ear, “What are you doing?”

“Just trying to get comfortable.” She said, arching her back a bit so her head was on his chest, “Is something wrong?”

“We can’t Arya.” He replied.

“We can, you just won’t.” She said in return and turned her head to look at him, “No one needs to know because it is no one else’s business.”

“If someone….”

“Gendry. If anyone is going to kill you for anything it will be all Frey soldiers we’ve killed. Touching a highborn girl will be the least of your problems.” She told him, leaning away from him slightly so she could turn around fully to look a thim. She reached forward and cupped his face, “If you don’t want me, then say so, and I will never bring it up again, but if you do want me, know I want you too. The Twins could be very dangerous, if they catch me…..I want to be with you, completely before I could potentially lose everything.”

“Arya, don’t speak like that. We have spent moons planning, you will be successful. I have nothing but faith in you.” He replied, and he sighed, “Of course I want you.”

She leaned forward and kissed him, he responded instantly. Their lips moved quickly and sloppily, but she knew eventually they’d get the hang of it. Neither of them had done this before afterall, at least, that was what she thought.

She pulled away and took a deep breath, “I won’t be upset either way, but have you had a woman before?”

He shook his head, “I had no one in King’s Landing and ever since we met, it has only been you.”

She smiled, “Then we shall figure this out, together.”

He nodded, “Together.”

* * *

The towers and bridge were different than she thought they would be, but with the steady stream of smallfolk around, she knew they’d have no trouble getting inside. Not getting kicked out would be the problem. The snow it seemed had pushed many of the neighboring smallfolk to the castle searching for food and shelter. They left the pack behind and made their way toward the castle gate, this was the moment of truth. The guards were questioning each person before letting them in, but the two of them had come up with a story for just this occasion.

“Why are you here?” One of the guards asked when they made it to the front of the line, his voice showing his boredom.

“Looking for work.” Gendry grunted in reply, “I’m a blacksmith.”

The guard looked him over, before stopping at Arya, “And her?”

“My wife.”

“Got skills woman?” The guard asked, and Arya didn’t like how his eyes lingered on her. She had stolen a dress awhile ago for this very moment.

“I can do kitchen work, done it before.” She replied, acting the shy woman and getting as close to Gendry as possible.

The guard watched them for a moment, “Go talk to the steward, he might have use for you.”

“Thank you ser.” Gendry replied and then the two of them quickly walked into the courtyard.

Arya spotted the man she assumed was the steward sitting at a table near the entrance to the castle itself. She tugged Gendry on the arm and he followed her without question.

The steward barely glanced up at them when they approached, “Skills?”

“I’m a blacksmith, my wife does kitchen work.” Gendry answered.

The steward looked up then, “You any good at being a blacksmith?”

“I am m’lord.” Gendry replied, “Trained in the trade most of my life.”

He seemed to be considering something before he responded, “We’ve been short on good blacksmiths of late. You get a trial period, if your work is good, you can stay.” His eyes flashed to Arya, “Always places available in the kitchens. I’ll have someone show to the blacksmith’s quarters and then introduce you to your respective new masters.”

He snapped his fingers and a timid looking girl came over, “Take them to the forge, tell Meryl he got a new apprentice, and then introduce the girl to Maude, new one of her too.”

The girl nodded, “Right away my lord.”

Arya smiled up at Gendry as they followed the girl, this was it, they had made it inside. Now they just needed to hope the rest of the plan worked just as well.

* * *

It took a fortnight before Arya had a chance to enact her plan, there was going to be a celebration. Lord Walder’s latest wife had blessed him with another son and he had called the others to the Twins to celebrate. She learned from the other serving maids, that feasts like this were almost exclusively for the male members of House Frey, the daughters and wives would get their own private dinner.  _ Good _ , Arya thought,  _ I don’t want too much collateral damage _ .

Arya had been placed in charge of making the sauce for the meat pies, which were to be the meal at Lord Walder’s command. They’d need about a hundred, so she had to use the soup pots for the task and it would take most of the day. Luckily that meant there were times when she was left alone. She had slipped the pouch of belladonna into her pocket before leaving her room. She smiled as she chopped it up and then mixed it into the sauce. Belladonna in small doses helped you sleep but it large doses it killed you. She hoped that no one was going to taste test it before they put it in the pie. 

An hour later Maude walked up, “The sauce done girl?”

“Yes ma'am.” She replied and stepped back, Maude was not against hitting those who sassed her with a spoon, and she hit hard enough to bruise.

Arya watched as the fat old woman lifted the stirring spoon to her lips and Arya thought she was going to taste, instead she just took a deep smell, “Good enough. I’ll have the girls bring the pies, fill them up and l get them cooking. We have a lot to do before dinner tomorrow.”

Arya nodded and took the spoon with a sigh of relief, one test passed, now for the next. She watched as the pies were placed into the ovens, the uncooked one stacked while they waited their turn. She was given a few hours to rest before they got to work on the rest of the food for dinner. 

She crawled into her empty bed, as Gendry was still in the forge, and couldn’t help but think she could actually pull this off. That by this time tomorrow, Walder Frey and his immoral sons, could all be dead. She hoped she’d be helping serve them all.

* * *

She stood along the wall, the pies had all been delivered, and the Lord of the Crossing was giving himself a congratulation speech for yet another son. She looked around the room and thought that he really already had enough. It was only the men of House that were present, the servants had been right when they said the women would be elsewhere, as were any young children. She vaguely wondered which one would be the next Lord of the Crossing.

Gendry should be freeing her Uncle Edmure and the surviving Northern lords from the dungeons by now, she had told him to get to work as soon as the feast began. She had only learned of their existence this morning, overhearing some of the guards discussing their prisoners. She knew freeing them was risky, but she couldn’t allow her family’s loyal bannermen to rot. 

She smiled as they began to eat the pies, all of them tucking in with enthusiasm. She wasn’t sure how long it would take for the poison to take effect, but she really hoped it was quick. The time slowly ticked by and she noticed some of the Frey’s were starting to act funny. Some were talking nonsense, others had begun to drink profusely, those that tried to stand lost their balance, and a few had fallen into unconsciousness. 

Walder Frey got to his feet, his balance off as he said, “What is the meaning of this?”

Arya walked forward, the only people still standing were the other serving girls, “I believe that would be my fault Lord Walder.”

He frowned at her, “Who are you?”

“We’ve never met, so you wouldn’t recognize me,” She said and walked closer to the high table, “But you did know my mother and my brother, the King you betrayed.”

“A Stark?” He asked, squinting at her. 

“Keep one wolf alive and the sheep are never safe Lord Walder.” She stopped right before him, “The North Remembers.” 

He stuttered, “Stupid girl. The Boltons have the North, what do you expect to happen from this?”

“They will be next.” She then extended her hand forward and jammed a knife into his heart, and she leaned forward and whispered to him, “You should have made sure to get us all.”

The light went out of his eyes and she turned back to the serving girls, “Make sure everyone knows what happened here. Make sure they know that winter came for House Frey.”

They all nodded, and she walked out toward the courtyard. She was relying on all of them to be considered with the dead and dying Freys to call the alarm. That was unnecessary, as the courtyard was littered with the bodies of guards, except for a half dozen men and horses. 

One of the men was one of the largest men she had ever seen approached her, his beard was dark and overgrown. He looked down at her, as if studying her, she kept his stare. His large mouth upturned into a smile, “You got the Stark stare down my lady.” He knelt, which put them almost at eye level, “I am Lord Jon Umber, and I shall follow you wherever you lead my lady, on my honor.”

She smiled, “Thank you my lord. I accept your fealty.” She looked up at the others, “We need to leave before more guards arrive, I have help hiding in the woods.”

Lord Umber got to his feet and grabbed the reins of the largest horse, she felt bad for the beast, for even though it was clear the lord was not his full weight, he was still a large man. Gendry reached down for her from atop his own horse and pulled her up behind him. They all galloped through the gate at full speed.

* * *

They stopped at a large clearing far from the Twins and dismounted, the bells were barely audible on the winds. A man approached Arya then, his red hair was dark from filth, but she saw enough to assume who he was.

She smiled at him, “Pleasure to meet you Uncle.”

He looked her over, “Are you truly my niece?”

“I am.” She felt Nymeria nearby and called to her to enter, “I am Arya, second daughter of Eddard and Catelyn.”

One of the other men stepped forward, “We’d heard that Arya Stark had been married off to Ramsay Bolton.”

She frowned at the man, “I do not know what poor girl has been made into my pretender, but I assure you, I am Arya Stark.”

A different man shouted and pointed to the woods as Nymeria walked forward, she was nearly as large as the horses. The horses started to freak and the men had to keep strong grips on the reins. 

She walked forward and greeted Nymeria before they both turned to look at the gathered crowd.

The Greatjon burst into laughter, “She is a real Stark alright, her brother had a wolf just like it.”

Edmure nodded, “Do you know what is happening at Riverrun?”

“The Blackfish is in control of it at the moment, I heard the Frey’s talking about sending a raven to the Lannisters for help in getting it back.” She told him.

“I should get back there.” He said and swung back onto his horse, “I hope we see each other again.”

“I do as well. Good luck Uncle.” She said, as he and three of the men road off south. She turned back to the men still with her, “We are heading North. The Frey’s aren’t the only ones responsible for the Red Wedding.”

They all remounted and began their midnight run toward the Neck, the full moon high overhead lighting their path, and a hundred eyes to protect their back. Arya smiled, she had laid bare House Frey, and soon, the Bolton’s would be facing her wrath as well. As she heard the Greatjon joke with one of the other men, she’d need to learn their names, she knew this was her right path. She leaned forward and whispered in Gendry’s ear, “I did it.”

He squeezed her hand where it rested across his waist, “I always knew you would.”

She kissed the back on his neck, the only piece of skin she could reach before resting her head between his shoulder blades. A song of howls went up around them and she smiled, the wolves would come again. She would make sure of it.


	2. Winterfell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Gendrya Appreciation Week Day 6!
> 
> It is time for Arya Stark to return home, even if she needs the help of a King to do it.

Stannis was looking over the map of Winterfell once again, the castle, town, and Godswood was sure to make a siege difficult. The growing amount of snow was sure to make things more difficult as well.  _ Who had a three acre godswood? _ He asked himself again, a constant question that had him wondering if the Northern lords were making a fool of him.

The tent to the flap opened, and a squire came in, “Your Grace, a group as appeared at the edge of camp claiming to be Lady Arya Stark and Lord Jon Umber.”

Stannis looked up from the map, “Where are they now?”

“The senteries put them in a supply tent.” The boy said.

Stannis nodded, “Get our Umber, let us see the truth of the claims ourselves.”

The boy left the tent and Stannis put on his heavy cloak and stepped out into the snow, the wind had died down, but the snow continued to fall. His guards fell into step behind him as he walked toward the supply tents. Figuring out which held their guests was easy, as two guards stood outside it. 

“How many are there?” Stannis asked the man on duty.

“Five, Your Grace. One of the largest men I’ve ever seen, a young woman, and three other men.” He replied.

Stannis nodded, “Open the flaps.”

The man did as he was told, and the two guards that had accompanied him from his tent went in first, then he followed. His eyes immediately landed on the large man, who was taller than anyone Stannis had met besides maybe the Mountain. The girl barely reached the man’s chest, but it was the man on her other side that most caught his attention. He knew it wasn’t, but the first thought in his head was Renly. The man looked so much like his little brother that they could have been twins. Probably one of Robert’s bastards, was his logical thought once the shock had worn off. He steeled himself, and said, “I was told you are claiming to be Northern nobility.”

“Your Grace, I am Arya Stark, the second daughter of Eddard and Catelyn Stark.” The girl said, stepping forward and giving a slight bow.

“I am Lord Jon Umber of the Last Hearth Your Grace, the lady and her companion rescued me from my imprisonment in the Twins.” The large man replied, also giving a bow, “Along with Gareth Long and Harlon Marsh.”

Stannis looked over the gathered group, he had no way to confirm any of these claims. He looked over the girl, she certainly had the Stark look. The resemblance to Jon Snow was clear and he once again wished the foolish boy had taken him up on the offer of Lordship. 

The flap to the tent opened and he could hear wolves howling over the wind as Mors Crowfood enters the tent. He shakes the snow from his hair and then his eyes widen as he takes in the large man, “Jon.”

The large man laughs, “Bet you believed you’d see the last of me.”

Stannis watches as the two men embrace and assumes that means at least part of what he has been told was true. He allows the men a moment before he clears his throats, “This is your nephew then?”

“Yes Your Grace.” Mors replies with a bow of his head.

“Will his presence be enough to sway your brother’s forces to our side?” Stannis asked.

“What is he talking about Uncle?” Jon said, turning to his father’s brother.

“Hother has taken half of our men and is supporting the Boltons. I have pledged the other half to King Stannis.” He explained.

“That will not do. That cunt killed our King, Lady Catelyn, and thousands of Northman. We do not support turncloaks.” The Greatjon proclaimed, “All the Umber forces will ride for king Stannis and place a Stark back in Winterfell. As it should be.”

Stannis turned back to the girl, “Speaking of, how can I be sure you are who you claim? All my reports say that Arya Stark is married to Ramsay Bolton.”

“I will vouch for her Your Grace, she is the true Arya Stark.” Lord Umber said.

The girl held up her hand to silence the lord, “We heard reports that you came to Winterfell by way of the Wall, is that true Your Grace?”

“It is.” He replied.

The girl smiled, “Did you happen to see my brother, Jon Snow, while you were there?”

“I did, he is now the Lord Commander.”

“Did you also see his direwolf, Ghost?”

Stannis nodded, “The beast was hardly far from his side, he would have been hard to miss.”

She smiled and a few shouts went up around camp, and one of the guards poked his head in, “Your Grace, there are wolves surrounding camp.”

He frowned, “Repeat that?”

“Best to see for yourself Your Grace.” The guard said.

Stannis stepped out into the failing afternoon light, the snow had stopped falling while he had been speaking with them. His blue eyes widened at the sight, everywhere he looked around the perimeter of camp was a wolf. A large wolf stood out most and made its way toward them.

The girl walked in front of him, “All the Stark children had a direwolf. King Stannis, allow me to introduce you to Nymeria.”

The wolf stood taller than the girl and the golden eyes seemed to stare into his soul. The wolf was even bigger than her white brother and he nodded, “Welcome to our camp Lady Arya.”

“Thank you, Your Grace. I would like to know what your plan is to take Winterfell.”

Stannis nodded, this was actually good, now he had a true Stark, “Please, my lady, my lord. Follow me and I shall get you up to speed.”

The man who looked like Renly walked up to the wolf and patted its head before starting to follows its lady. Stannis stopped and addressed the man, “And who might you be?”

“This is Ser Gendry of Hollow Hill, he is my sworn sword.” Lady Stark replied, “He was knighted by Lord Beric Dondarrion.”

Stannis nodded, he was in no place to dispute her claims, “This way.”

* * *

Arya smiled as she looked through the flap of the tent and saw Winterfell in the distance, she was so close to home. All she needed to do now was defeat the Bolton’s. She looked across the table at King Stannis. He didn’t really look anything like King Robert or even Lord Renly, the only similarity was the eyes. Eyes she hadn’t realized until now he also shared with a certain knight. She thought the King might suspect the same thing, when he’d first looked at Gendry he had looked like someone seeing a ghost. 

“The storm had delayed us, but it seems to have cleared. In the morning we will continue the march to the castle and start laying siege lines.” Stannis told them.

“May I suggest we have Lady Arya at the vanguard Your Grace.” Lord Umber said.

Stannis looked over at her then to the lord, “A vanguard is no place for a lady.”

“If the other lords see her, dressed in leathers and below the Stark banner, it could persuade some of them to defect.” Umber explained, “Northern lords are loyal. If they see they have a Stark to follow, they will. Especially against someone like Ramsay Bolton.”

“The Karstarks and a few of the Bolton bannerman will be all that remains is my guess.” Mors supplied.

“Ramsay Bolton has an Arya Stark of his own.” Stannis reminded them.

“Can she arrive at the front of an army riding a direwolf?” Arya asked him, “I would first like to attempt to retake Winterfell with as little bloodshed as possible. The North has bled enough.”

* * *

The tent was smaller than she was sure a noble would usually receive, but she had been unexpected. A few of the other lords had attempted to give up their own tents for her, but she had refused it. She would not take from her bannermen, and besides, she had slept in much worse. What had taken more argument was that Gendry would be sharing the tent with her. Many did not like the idea of a knight with no house name was even her sworn sword, let alone that he would be sharing her tent. She made it very clear though that she would take no argument on this matter. 

She looked around the tent, two piles of blankets had been set up, as well as fire in a brazer. She took one of the blankets and laid it just to the side of the door, encase Nymeria decided to join them. 

There was no door to knock on, so she heard a voice call out, “My lady.”

She pulled back the flap to see a young man standing there, “Yes?”

“A bath has been prepared for you.” He said shyly, not really looking at her. 

She smiled at him, “Then lead the way.”

Gendry walked out of the tent and followed, she had told him how sworn shields were meant to act. He was doing his best to remember, but she could tell he had gotten used to being beside her. She hoped it would only be a manner of time before they could be together how they wished.

The boy led them to a tent, “Here my lady.”

“Thank you.” She replied and stepped inside, a tub was steaming with water and soaps had been set out. She noticed there was also a clean dress put out, it was simple, and she assumed it came from one of the smallfolk she’d seen around camp. She turned back to Gendry, “You’ll have to stand guard out here. I’ll try not to be too long, and then you can have a wash too.”

“Aye m’lady.” He said, giving her a smile before she disappeared back inside. 

It surprised her that someone like Stannis would travel with a tub, but she was thankful for it. Acorn Hall was probably the last time she had a proper bath, ever since then it had just been streams or lakes. She laid her clothes out and slipped into the water, it was warm but not hot, heated only over the campfires, but it was still wonderful. She let the water soak her for a moment before started using the soap, letting the dirt fall away. She emerged from washing her hair to hear voices speaking outside the tent.

“....duty to Lady Stark.” Gendry’s voice said.

“I told His Grace that. I hoped the last moon would have given us some trust Ser. I will guard the Lady until you return. It is not polite to refuse royalty.” Lord Umber’s booming voice said. 

She didn’t hear Gendry’s reply and the Greatjon said nothing else. She frowned as she continued to clean herself, what would King Stannis want to speak to Gendry about? And to do it while he knew she was indisposed meant he wanted to speak to him without her present. Once she felt she was finally clean, she stepped out of the tub. The dress was too long but she was sure it was only for temporary use. She tied it as best she could and used the comb provided on her hair, it was past her shoulders now, but still not nearly as long as it had been. She put her cloak back on and gathered her dirtied clothes before she stepped out into the cold. 

Lord Umber was sitting an upturned log outside, “I am sure if you leave those they’ll clean them for you, my lady.”

She nodded, and threw them back inside the tent, “I am no longer used the things I once was, I'm afraid.”

“Years alone on the road will do that my lady, nothing to be ashamed of.”

“I was not alone, where might Ser Gendry have gone?” She asked, the cold air on her head was causing her to shiver, but she tried to suppress it.

“King Stannis wished to speak to him about something. I had to promise to protect you myself before he would leave, he is very loyal.” She could sense the unasked question in his tone.

She shook her head, “I can hear your question Lord Umber.”

“A bastard, even a knighted one, is not a proper consort for a lady.” He said bluntly, “Ser Gendry freed me and for that I shall be ever grateful, but with your brothers gone, and your sister gods only know where. That makes you the Lady of Winterfell.”

“Do you think I do not know this my lord?” She questioned as they continued the walk through camp.

“I do think you know it but I also think you need to hear it, my lady.”

They had reached her tent, she stood at the opening, “I know my duties Lord Umber. We shall concern ourselves with my relationship with Ser Gendry after we have regained Winterfell.”

He nodded, “Aye my lady.”

“I shall see you in the morning, good night my lord.”

“Sleep well my lady.” He replied and she slipped inside the tent.

She hung up her cloak and wrapped herself in the furs, letting the warmth from them and the fire race away the chill in her heart. When she had decided on this path of revenge against the Freys and Boltons, she had forgotten what it meant. She had thrown herself back into the nobility. Her pretender had meant that no one was even looking for her. If she had stayed in the Riverlands, never taken her revenge, no one would have known that Lady Bolton was a lie. She could have become a blacksmith’s wife, but that was never the life for her. She was a Stark, and she would always be a Stark before all else, and wolves did not allow others to defeat them.

Umber’s loud voice distrubed her thoughts, “You alright lad?”

The flap opened and Gendry walked in, a confused Lord Umber behind him. Gendry stopped and looked at the fire. 

Arya got to her feet in concern, “Gendry, what happened?”

He didn’t answer and Arya looked at the Greatjon. The Lord stepped forward and placed a hand on his shoulder, “Speak up lad. Did King Stannis say something to upset ya?”

Gendry was quiet still for a long moment before he took a deep breath, his eyes never leaving the fire, “He said King Robert was my father.”

Arya had started to suspect something like that, she was just surprised that Stannis would say anything. 

“You do look a lot like King Robert during the rebellion.” The Greatjon supplied, removing his hand, “King Stannis going to acknowledge you?”

Gendry nodded, “He wants to legitimize me, name me a Baratheon, and his heir after the Princess Shireen.”

Arya could not stop her eyes from widening, “Truly?”

“He said there is another bastard too, Edric, who has disappeared.” Gendry finally looked away from the fire and met her eyes, “What do I do?”

She shook her head.

The laugh from the Greatjon boomed, “This is good news lad. Take the name.” Gendry looked back down to the fire, and the lord looked at her, “Do you remember our previous conversation my lady? This could be your solution.” He smiled at them both, “I shall leave you both to your thoughts. We have a siege to begin in the morning.”

“Thank you my lord.” She managed to get out before he left, she went over and secured the ties. 

She turned around and placed her hand on his arm, “How are you feeling about this? I know you’ve never really cared about who your father was.”

He looked at her hand, “The King Arya.”

She nodded, “It would explain why the Gold Cloaks were looking for you. Cersei was probably trying to murder all of King Robert’s bastards, and since both Lord Arryn and my father met with you, there was bound to be someone watching.”

His eyes moved to her face, “What did Lord Umber mean about this could be your solution? To what?”

She shook her head, “That isn’t what is important right now.”

“How could a King want anything to do with me?”

“Stannis is covering his bases. He knows that a King with only one heir, and a female one at that, is vulnerable. You also do look a lot like Renly, I never made the connection until we met with Stannis. I had only seen him a few times while I was in the Red Keep.”

“What would I even do?” He asked, “Say that Stannis becomes King, and the Princess is his heir. Where does that leave me?”

“There is always Lord of Storm’s End.” The idea of him so far away sent a painful ping to her heart, but this was not her decision to make.

“What do I know about being a lord? You are the only highborn that I don’t hate.” He replied, and then sighed, “I guess the Greatjon isn’t bad.”

“Stannis could also use you for a political match. Marry you to someone highborn lady for an alliance. That would have been my fate I’m sure, had things been different.”

He shook his head and then looked at her, “Could I marry you?”

She gave him a small smile, “Ser Gendry Baratheon has a better chance than Ser Gendry of Hollow Hill, at least in the eyes of the nobility. I would happily marry Gendry the blacksmith.”

“What do you think I should do?”

She shook her head, “I cannot decide this for you. If you turn down the King, you can remain my sworn sword, I will never turn you away.”

“I do not think I can make this decision right now.” He replied.

“You don’t have to. Let’s get you out of these dirty leathers and sleep. Maybe things will seem clearer in the morning.” She said and helped him undress. Together they sank onto a single pile of furs, and she laid her head on his chest, the both of them waiting for sleep to take them, even as their thoughts ran wild.

* * *

Gendry had been given a horse, and a place right behind the nobility in the vanguard as they approached the hill that overlooked Winterfell. Arya was directly in front of him, keeping true to her claim that she could ride up to the gates of Winterfell on the back of a direwolf. She had been giving new leathers, they did fit perfectly as they were borrowed, but they made her look like a warrior. Someone had managed to get a Stark banner from somewhere. It was being carried by the soldier to Gendry’s right. 

This was his first real look at Winterfell, and while not as grand as the Red Keep or Harrenhal, it was still a sight to beyond. There seemed to be a full forest within the walls and a city was sprawled out just outside. The castle itself was grey and imposing. It was awe inspiring for sure. He looked to Arya and couldn’t help but wonder what she was thinking at this moment. This was the first time she had seen her home in many years, she had just been a girl when she had left, and now she was returning a woman grown at the front of an army, riding a giant direwolf. 

He could see a line of cavalry and foot soldiers lined up outside the walls facing their direction, did the Bolton army plan to fight? Their numbers were evenly matched, if he remembered the conversation from last night correctly. He knew that the Greatjon planned to sway those numbers, he was the proper lord of the Umber army anyway, so once he showed his face he believed the men his uncle had taken to the Bolton side would defect. Gendry wondered how many Northern lords would follow. Especially when they started being torn apart by wolves, he knew just how vicious the pack was. 

His eyes floated to the Baratheon banner, it was different than the one he had been staring at his whole life. The stag was being burned inside a heart. He had been told that it was because King Stannis had turned from the light of the Seven and now served the Lord of Light. Gendry knew exactly what the Lord of Light was capable of, having seen with his own eyes how Thoros had brought back Lord Beric. It had been a sight that could change any man’s faith, he wondered what had happened to convert King Stannis. Would he be expected to take this banner or would he take on the old Baratheon mantle? Personally, he preferred the one not on fire. 

He shook his head, he needed to focus on the upcoming meet between the two opposing sides, not worrying about what his potential banner could be. His eyes once again flitted to the Stark banner, if he married Arya, as the last Stark, that would be his banner instead. His children would be Starks and carry that name, he took no issue with that. He had never had a name of his own, he was always just Gendry, or Bull, or even blacksmith. 

A horn rang out in the morning air, and a set of horses approached them, the Bolton banner at the forefront, along with the Karstark and Umber banners. He had been briefly educated on the Northern lords that morning, he was sure that there were even more that he would see this day he would not remember, but these he did. 

King Stannis sat strong in his saddle, as did Lord Umber to his left, and Arya to his right. The group stopped with enough space between them that now one could attempt something stupid. Gendry noticed how uneasy the sight of Nymeria was making not only the horses, but the men sitting astride them as well.

“Usurper King Stannis, welcome to the North.” Ramsay said eventually, his eyes jumping between the King and the direwolf.

“I am the true King of Westeros. The King you support is a bastard born of incest.”

“I have heard those claims. Who might your companions be, flying their false banners?” He asked, sneering at the Stark banner.

“To my left is Jon Umber, the Lord of Last Hearth. He escaped from his imprisonment at the Twins, where your father put him after betraying the King he had sworn to follow.” Stannis did not stop to take in the other lords’ whispering, “To my right is the Lady Arya Stark.”

Ramsay frowned, “I am married to Arya Stark, that girl is an impostor.”

Arya’s voice was firm, “Does your Arya have a direwolf?” She asked and petting the creature on which she sat, “I do. As did my brother, the Young Wolf, and as does my half-brother, the White Wolf.” She turned to Lord Umber, “Greatjon, we should decide on a name for me.”

“The Lady of Winterfell and Wardeness of the North as a good ring to it.” He supplied, before calling out to his Uncle, “I expect you and our men to come over to the side of King Stannis.”

“You have been gone a long time nephew, things have changed in the North.”

“I never expected you to be a turncloak Uncle, I would rather not have Umber fight against Umber.” The Greatjon replied, and Gendry noticed the hard grip the man had on his reins.

“You made the choice of siding with the stag.” The elder Umber spat.

“I did not side with the stag. I sided with the wolf, the true leaders of the North. Not those that use deception and murder to steal what does not belong to them. And to break guest right as well, makes it truly an act against the gods.” The Greatjon replied.

“Lord Bolton.” Arya said, her voice cutting through the gathered lords, “I will not be leaving without my castle. You cannot win the day. I suggest you surrender, there is no need for more Northern blood to be spilt.”

“It is my castle now. I was gifted it by the crown and I secured it with my marriage to a true Stark.” The man said, throwing her a smirk that set Gendry’s nerves on edge.

“Whoever the Lannisters gave you, it certainly wasn’t me.” She replied, and her eyes moved to the men standing in front of the walls, “Will the Northmen continue to fight for you when then see a true Stark before them I wonder?”

He let out a gruff laugh, “Your brother gained a crown and lost it. The North are loyal to the Boltons now, not some silly girl who managed to tame a wolf.”

She smirked, “Not just any wolf. A direwolf. The symbol of House Stark for thousands of years, but if you think this is only wolf in this army. Then you forgot the most important thing about wolves, they travel in packs.”

A chorus of howls started up at the moment, spooking the horses as the pack of hundreds of wolves raced from the Wolfswood and surrounded their little group at the top of the hill, the action clearly visible by both armies.

Gendry tried to hide the smile when he saw a look of true terror on the face of not only Ramsay Bolton, but Lords Karstark and Umber as well. She was proud of this choice of hers, she had told him about it that morning, but he knew that the King had been prepared for her show of power.

“Do you see now Ramsay Bolton? There is no outcome of this battle in which you win. Your choice now resides in how you wish to die. Being torn apart by my wolves or with a quick and swift beheading.” She said, her grey eyes were locked onto the face of the man who called himself lord of her family castle.

Lord Karstark unsheathed his sword and threw it down, “My men and I yield.”

Umber did the same, as did all the other men of the Bolton party, beside Lord Bolton himself.

He turned and sneered at the men around him, “You are a bunch of craven cunts, they are only beasts.”

Nymeria growled, long and low. Spooking the already terrified horse that Ramsay sat upon, the horse bucked, throwing the man to the ground. Nymeria stalked forward and stood over him, Arya leaned over, “Do you yield Lord Bolton?”

His movement was quick as he reached for the knife at his side but Nymeria was quicker, biting forward in a blur and pulling back. Taking Ramsay’s hand with her. 

Gendry watched as the man screamed in pain, holding his bloody stump against his chest, the blood soaking the leathers.

King Stannis dismounted, “Lady Stark.”

Arya nodded, she and Nymeria returned to their first position. She flashed him a smile, she had won the day.

* * *

King Stannis had gone forward with his men, and the bound form of Ramsay Bolton to the opposing army. Informing them all of what had happened and would now happen. It wasn’t long before she was once more standing in the courtyard of Winterfell for the first time in years, it looked the same but different. Bolton banners hung from the walls, though there were people working on correcting that, and there was evidence of sacking in the stone. She wondered if the Ironborn or the Boltons had been responsible for that. 

It was two guards that brought them to the room that held Lady Bolton. This was something that she and King Stannis took on alone, with Gendry and one of Stannis’ loyal knights with them. The guard unlocked and pushed open the door. A woman was hiding in the corner of the room. Her hair was matted and seemed like she hadn’t been bathed in days. She only more a light shift, and the bruising across her body was evident. 

Arya had to stifle the urge to run to the woman, she had been clearly abused by her husband, and was likely to be easily startled. She took small steps into the room, urging silently for the men with their weapons to stand back. She wasn’t concerned with this woman attacking her, she probably couldn’t even if she tried.

She knelt before, leaving space between them, “Hello.”

The girl’s eyes had been on her already, had been from the moment she had arrived. The girl's brown eyes were filled with tears, and then the words flooded from her, “I am Arya Stark. They told me Arya Stark was dead, that if I wanted to live I needed to be her. I swear they did. They said you were dead. Dead. Dead. Dead.”

Arya frowned, the woman clearly seemed to know who she was. She looked into the girls eyes, studied the features on her face around the discoloring and dirty skin. She let out a breath of shock, “Jeyne.”

“Arya, I am Arya Stark.”

Arya took the chance and leaned forward, “It is okay Jeyne. Ramsay cannot hurt you again. The Lannisters cannot hurt you again. I am home now. Winterfell belongs to the Starks once more. I will not let anything happen to you.”

She shook her head, “No one can stop Ramsay. He takes when he wants, when he wants. He hurts no matter how good I am. I am Arya Stark. Arya. Arya.”

“Jeyne. You are Jeyne Poole, the oldest child of Vayon Poole.” She reached forward and grabbed Jeyne’s hand, “You can be yourself once again Jeyne, no more need for lies.”

The woman’s eyes locked onto her again, “Arya. Arya Horseface.”

She hadn’t heard that horrible name in so long, but she knew that Jeyne was not in her right mind, how could she be. Arya gave her a sad smile, “That is right Jeyne. I was never dead. I have come home, and now you can too.”

For a moment she thought that Jeyne would start rocking and repeating herself again, instead she wrapped her arms around her. She heard Gendry shuffle forward but waved him off with one hand, and allowed the tormented girl to cry against her. Arya had to keep her own tears at bay. If she had not escaped the Red Keep, then Jeyne would have never suffered this pain. She had never thought her actions could affect others in this way.

It took Jeyne what felt like hours but was probably only a handful of minutes to stop crying and whisper a secret to her. A secret that had her once again finding her anger.

Arya thanked her and helped her to her feet, “Do you want a bath, food, anything?”

“Both and a different room.” Jeyne responded, her voice barely above a whisper.

Arya nodded, “Of course. We will find you a new room and then have a bath and food brought up for you. Do you need to see a masester?” 

Jeyne shook her head, “No maester.”

Arya turned around, “Your cloak?”

Gendry nodded and took off the garment.

Arya took it and wrapped it over Jeyne’s shoulders. She then put her hands around her, “I am sure we can find an unoccupied room for you.”

A servant was coming up the hall as they walked out, “Your Grace, Lady Arya, the lords are requesting your presence in the Great Hall.”

Arya frowned, “Can you show us to an empty room first?”

The servant nodded and led them a few doors down, the guest hallway Arya recalled, and pushed open a door, “Lord Bolton did not entertain guests. This one has not been in use.”

Arya led Jeyne over and sat her on the bed before she turned back to the servant, “Have a bath and some food sent up for Lady Jeyne, and a change of clothes.” She took a step forward, “Women servants only.”

The young woman nodded, Arya assumed she knew all about the horrors Lady Bolton had suffered, “Right away m’lady.”

She nodded and turned back to Jeyne, “I have to go attend to some things. I shall come visit you later. Is that alright?”

Jeyne nodded as she remained prone on the bed.

Arya gave her a small smile before they filed back out into the hall, she turned to the Stark guard, “Stay here and guard her. Let me know if anything happens.”

“Aye m’lady.”

They had only taken a few steps when Stannis spoke, “Care to explain that display Lady Arya?”

“That is Jeyne Poole. Her father was my father’s steward, she had accompanied us all down to King’s Landing. From what I gathered, the Lannister passed her off as me and married her to Ramsay. If Ramsay had a child with a Stark, it would help his claim on Winterfell and the North.” Arya explained as they continued to walk.

Stannis was silent for a moment before he said, “The crimes Bolton inflicted on her alone would be enough to warrant execution. We should make the execution as public as possible, let the North see what happens to those that break their oaths of loyalty.”

Arya nodded, “I agree, Your Grace.” She kept her own secret though, one whispered, and one that should not be said aloud. This was her own personal business, the King had no need to know about the person she heard was sleeping in the kennels. No, he killed her brothers, and he would not be given the quick death from a beheading, but first, she needed to deal with the Northern lords.

Gendry was still behind her as they stepped into the Great Hall, the high table was empty but held two chairs. She assumed one for her and the other for King Stannis. They both took their places, and Gendry stepped back to stand behind her a few paces.

The Greatjon stood first, “What will be happening to those lords that participated in the Red Wedding?”

“Roose Bolton is already dead. Ramsay Bolton and Lord Karstark shall both be executed for their crimes against their declared King and fellow lords and ladies.” King Stannis said.

“What of their castles?” Lord Cerwyn said.

“That decision will be up to Lady Stark, as she is now the Lady of Winterfell and the Wardeness of the North.” Stannis replied, his tone making it clear that there would be no discussion on this.

Arya felt all the eyes turn to her and she stood up, “House Bolton is no more. The Dreadfort will be torn down, the stones can be reused to fortify the castles damaged by the Ironborn attacks. As for House Karstark, Alys Karstark, do you accept me as your liege and promise to support House Stark from this day forward?”

The young woman stepped forward and kneeled, “I do Lady Stark. House Karstark stood behind House Stark for thousands of years, it was wrong of my father to break faith so harshly.”

Arya nodded, “Thank you Lady Karstark. Any further questions my lords and ladies?”

“What happens now?” Lord Glover said, “Are we following King Stannis to war?”

“Winter is here if you have not noticed my lord. The wars have left the North unprepared, we need to trade with the South to be able to survive. We will go to the Riverlands and to King’s Landing to rid the Seven Kingdoms of the Lannisters and put the proper King on the throne.” She paused, “The Red Wedding was not the only massacre that happened to the Starks and the North. The day my father was arrested and branded a traitor, the Lannisters killed all the members of the House Stark household they could find. They held my sister hostage and forced her into a marriage with the Lannister Imp. They took Jeyne Poole, the daughter of my father’s steward, and forced her to pretend to be myself and turned over to Ramsay Bolton. The Lannisters are behind all our suffering my lords and ladies. Only by fighting alongside King Stannis can we get the justice we deserve. The North Remembers.”

The chant started up then “The North Remembers” echoing through the hall, while wolf howls drifted in from outside, and Arya smiled, she might not have ever been a proper lady, but this wasn’t the time for a proper lady. This was the time for a she-wolf who wasn’t afraid to use her teeth and claws to protect what was her’s. And protect them she would.

* * *

Gendry was sure he was going to get stabbed if someone caught him. It wasn’t that he wasn’t allowed to be in Arya’s room, he was her sworn sword and if she invited him in, there was no one that could stop her. Laying next to her while they were both naked was the thing that would get him in trouble. 

Arya leaned on her side, running a hand over his chest, “I can almost hear you thinking.”

“If we get caught like this….”

“Nothing will happen. I am sure ladies enjoy the company of their knights all the time.” She assured him, leaning down and placed a kiss on his chest, “I would never let them hurt you.”

He turned on his side as well, she shifted up so they were facing each other, “Would you marry me?”

She narrowed her eyes, “I already told you my thoughts on that.”

“Would the King allow it?”

She licked her lips, “All we can do is ask him but I don’t see why he wouldn’t. A union with Houses Stark and Baratheon, it would be a powerful thing.”

“I’ve never wanted to be a lord, or a knight, just a blacksmith, but if it means being with you, I will take whatever title they want to give me.” He reached a hand and ran it over her arm, “Do you want me to do it?”

“Gendry, you are the only person I have ever loved. You are the only person I want to ever love.” She told him, “After the executions tomorrow, we shall go to Stannis, together, and tell him our plans. We can get married in the godswood, like generations of House Stark before, and say our vows to each other in front of the old gods.”

“I would marry you anywhere.” He told her before he leaned forward and captured her lips. 

When he held her through cold nights and grief, he had never expected them to end up here. Not only within Winterfell, but within each other's arms. He had never really felt like he had a home before, not in King’s Landing, and nowhere else sense. Arya was home and together they would rebuild Winterfell and the North.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd really appreciate to hear your thoughts on this. Don't be afraid to share!

**Author's Note:**

> It always bothered me a bit that we didn't see if Arya saved Edmure or not in the show. Its also been awhile since I read the books, but I know the Freys kept a few prisoners from the North and Riverland houses as hostages. The wiki didn't give the names of anyone but Greatjon and Edmure, so just assume the unnamed people with them are sons of a house.
> 
> See you tomorrow for Day 6! Don't be afraid to let me know you thoughts!


End file.
